


Past and Future, Friend and Foe

by Jen425



Series: The Wheels Keep Turning [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Fives show up as Force Ghosts watching the new heroes, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, KRIFF YOU RUIN JOHNSHIT!!!, Multi, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey made dumb choices but I understand why, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It, also hello ready for the fic debut of my Finn origin story?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Rey and Finn catch up following the events of The Last Jedi.





	Past and Future, Friend and Foe

**Author's Note:**

> Why it took me a year to write my TLJ fix-its is beyond me.

Rey makes her ways hesitantly back to Finn. She’s so  _ happy _ to have him back with her, he’d almost  _ died _ …

 

But…

 

She’d thought she could save Kylo. That she just needed to show him that he wasn’t alone, like she had, so that she could get him to see what was right, like Finn had, but… she’d been wrong. So wrong. He wasn’t lonely, just alone.

 

And… and Finn was nothing like Kylo. He was brave and good and… he’d come back for her. Like nobody else had.

 

Kylo had simply called her nothing.

 

Rey sighs.

 

“Hi, Finn,” she says. “How is she?”

 

Finn just shakes his head.

 

“I think she’ll be fine,” he says. “She saved me, Rey. I… I was ready to give my life just to take something  _ back _ , and… but I’m not finished, yet. I feel that, now.”

 

Rey reaches out, and… yes, she feels it, too. His future is bright. With her. That’s… that is  _ very _ good. Everyone here is so grateful that she saved them, she can feel that, but… this is different. This is Finn.

 

Finn who had come back. With Han. Who Kylo Ren had killed.

 

Why had she thought that Kylo could be saved, again?

 

Anyways, she can’t imagine a life without Finn in it, not anymore. Because, really, she’d only

 

“Rey?”

 

Finn’s voice pulls her from her thoughts.

 

“Rey?” he asks again. “You here? No need to risk… nevermind.”

 

Rey just smiles.

 

“It’s fine,” she says. “I was just thinking about things. Finn… can I tell you something?”

 

Finn shrugs.

 

“Sure,” he says. “Not much could surprise me, at this point.”

 

Rey sighs. Here goes.

 

“I joined Kylo Ren,” she says. “To try and turn him.”

 

Finn looks at her in confusion.

 

“…What?”

 

Rey sighs.

 

“I joined Kylo Ren to try and turn him,” she says. “I thought—”

 

Suddenly, a voice interrupts her.

 

“Hey, everyone,” the voice calls. “I have, amazingly, good news.”

 

Oh. It’s Poe. Finn’s friend. She’d seen him at D’Qar and talked to him just a bit ago. He’s… nice.

 

“Our allies didn’t abandon us!” Poe says. “The First Order were just using a new signal blocking tech. It’s called Shadow Blocking, and Beebee here found out about it when they were on the Supremacy with Finn and Lady Tico.”

 

What? But she’d gotten their distress call and chased it back to Finn’s beacon.

 

Also…

 

“You were on the Supremacy, too?” Rey whispers. Finn just waves his hand.

 

“Later,” he says.

 

“And we have somewhere safe to stay,” Poe continues. “It’s safe, unmapped, and settled by allies.”

 

“Where?” someone asks. Poe hesitates, and Rey can quite literally feel the weight of his silence. Artoo whirls his head, beeping, by her side. Not words in any form of Binary that she knows, just beeps.

 

“The Droid Colony,” Poe says, at last.

 

…The what?

 

“I’ve heard of that,” Finn murmurs. “Even the First Order doesn’t know where it is.”

 

“[Well, I am the king,]” Artoo beeps. Rey turns to him in surprise.

 

“You’re a king?” she asks.

 

“[Yup.]”

 

“We’re course correcting there to regroup as we speak,” Poe continues. “Any questions?”

 

Oh! Right.

 

“How did I get the distress beacon, then?” Rey asks.

 

Poe turns to her.

 

“Good question. You see… The tech hasn’t been perfected,” he says. “And still allows in-system signal.”

 

Ah.

 

“Anything else?”

 

There are a couple more logistic questions, but Rey doesn’t pay much attention. When Poe walks away from where he’d been standing, Rey turns back to Finn.

 

“I know I made a mistake,” she says. “But I thought that I could help him, stop this war… but I messed up. He was only using me, and… and I fell for it. Because it mean I wasn’t alone. I am sorry. He hurt you, and I still joined him.”

 

Finn is silent for what feels like eternity, and then, finally, he speaks.

 

“You aren’t alone,” he says at last. “Right? You’ve got me.”

 

Rey looks at him in surprise.

 

“That’s it?” she asks. “I… I joined Kylo Ren!”

 

Finn just shrugs.

 

“You left,” he says. “And you had your reasons, but you made the right call, in the end. You came back To the Resistance… and to me.”

 

Rey breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“It’s good to be back,” she says. “And I thought of you… the entire time. How did you end up on the Supremacy, anyways?”

 

Finn sighs.

 

“That,” he says. “Is a long story. It started when I learned that the First Order could track us through hyperspace—”

 

“Am I interrupting something?”

 

Finn’s face lights up and Rey turns around to see Poe, BB-8 by his feet.

 

“No,” Finn says. “I was just explaining what happened to us while Rey was going to Luke Skywalker.”

 

Poe nods.

 

“Ah,” he says. “Where were you? I still want to know how you got back to us.”

 

Finn laughs.

 

“Funny story,” he says. “But we aren’t there yet. You see, I was in the lower parts of the ship when I met Rose, and…”

 

Rey listens intently, though with a little bit of surprise and disbelief as Finn narrates his visit to Canto Bight with Rose and the plan to disable the tracker and Poe explains what was happening on the ship.

 

“And then,” Finn says. “Well, Rey, I told you earlier. I tried to sacrifice myself to save the Resistance, but… Rose stopped me. She said that this war isn’t about fighting what we hate, but saving what we loved… and then she kissed me. I don’t know why.”

 

(A distant part of Rey is thinking that she knows why.)

 

Just then, Rose Tico herself groans from the cot they’re all sitting and standing near. They all turn to her, and Finn puts a hand on her shoulder as she slowly opens her eyes and moves to sit up.

 

“…Ow,” she says.

 

“You good?” Poe asks. She nods.

 

“Yeah,” she says. “What… what happened.”

 

“We got out,” Finn says.

 

Rose nods, slowly pushing herself into a fully seated position. And turning to Rey. Rey finds herself waving, awkwardly.

 

“Hi,” she says. “I’m Rey.”

 

Rose blinks.

 

“The Rey?” she asks. “Resistance Hero Rey?”

 

Rey nods.

 

“…Yes.”

 

“And a lot better at it than me,” Finn says in the voice of an inside joke. Rose nods, smiling.

 

“Right,” she says. “Nice to meet you, Rey. I’m Rose.”

 

Rey smiles.

 

“I know.”

  
  
  


_ “Do they remind you of us?” Fives asks as Anakin returns from his short conversation with Leia. Anakin smiles. _

 

_ “Just a bit,” he says. “I’d say Rey is me, a child of the desert. And Finn’s you, cause he broke his mold. And ‘cause he’s almost literally part you.” _

 

_ Fives just waves his hand in the air. _

 

_ “Rex has blond hair,” he says. Anakin laughs. He still loves this man so,  _ so _ much. “Dameron’s Rex, of course. He’ll be the sane one once he get his head looked at. And I guess that leaves Tico as Ahsoka or Echo.” _

 

_ Anakin laughs again, leaning into Fives’ side. _

 

_ “I guess so,” he says. “I really do think they’re going to make it, though.” _

 

_ Fives smiles. _

 

_ “I do, too,” he says. “Say, you wanna go tell Soka while I find Kix?” _

 

_ Anakin laugh. _

 

_ “On my way,” he says. “She’s gotta know that we found her son, after all.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @flaim-ita or @ani5s
> 
> Pillowfort: Flaim


End file.
